The Tragedy of Albus Dumbledore
by GrindelwaldG
Summary: The story of how one experience during his teenage years shaped the whole life of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and affected the fate of the magical world. This was published earlier under my other account, GekkertG, which I misplaced
1. Chapter 1

**The Tragedy of Albus Dumbledore**

Times were gloomy. It hadn't been long since his mother, Kendra, had died and the responsibility of the household had fallen on his shoulders. Albus was resigned to the fact that it was now his responsibility to look after his wayward brother and unstable sister. Even though it hurt his pride that someone as brilliant and talented as himself had to lead such a mundane life, he never hated it. He was a bit resentful, as anyone his age and caliber was bound to be, especially when his plans to travel around the world with his long-time friend Elphias Doge had to be cancelled, but after the passing of nearly a week, he was alright now. His articles for _Transfiguration Today_, _The Alchemical Digest_, _Daily Prophet_ and _Potioneer Exceptionale_ were earning a steady income, and he corresponded often with other great minds like Nicolas Flamel and Elfindel Bagworth. Aberforth, Ariana and He lived as normal a life they could, under their tragic circumstances. Life in Godric's Hollow went on as usual, with most of the villagers unmindful of the three Dumbledore children.

Only one person in Godric's Hollow was regularly in touch with the Dumbledores, and especially with Albus. Miss Bathilda Bagshot, the renowned author and Historian lived just a few doors from them, and would often pop in to check in on the kids. She was rather fond of Albus and Ariana, but thought Aberforth to be a little uncultured and uncouth compared to his elder brother. Bathilda got acquainted with the family through a correspondence with Albus, and was the only person on speaking terms with Kendra at the time of her untimely demise. She liked to speak with Albus, and thought his insightful ideas to be very relevant and enlightening. And, like most of the teachers at Hogwarts, she believed that Albus was wasting his incredible abilities living in a small out of-the way village like Godric's Hollow.

It was, then, with great joy that Bathilda informed Albus one evening that her great nephew was coming to stay with her for the holidays

"Quite a talented boy, I must say Albus" She said, chatting with him over tea at the Dumbledores'.

"Not unlike you, in fact. Top of the class and all at Durmstrang. He's got a sharp mind, very shrewd and not too shabby with a wand as far as I have heard. If I may say so, he's as gifted as you! Seeing as you have very few friends of your own age, I thought you two could rub off well. You could finally meet with someone equal to you, I guess" She said, sipping her tea.

"I do hope he's all that you make him out to be. He's from Durmstrang you say? I'd be happy to know and discuss his ideas and views." said Albus. He was thoroughly intrigued by this newcomer's arrival. All these years of his life, he hadn't met with anyone his age that was nearly as bright as he was. It irritated him sometimes that he didn't have such an equal companion, though he was quite happy with the friends he had at school. He thought it would be rather interesting to meet someone equal to him, especially someone from as notorious a school as Durmstrang.

"Durmstrang did you say Ms. Bagshot?" Piped in Aberforth, taking a big bite off his sandwich.

"Well, they ain't no good, as far as I heard. Knickers deep in the Dark Arts, he is I rechon."

"You presume too much, Ab. You haven't even met him. Being from Durmstrang doesn't make you a ruffian or a brute." Albus said, looking sternly at his younger brother, who simply shrugged.

"You never know, do ya? Anyway, I gotta feed the goats. Good day to you Ms. Bagshot." He said, getting up from his chair and walking out the door.

"I really hope he plans on returning to Hogwarts for the school year, Albus." Bathilda said, eying the doorway with some distaste.

"He doesn't want to, but I am pretty sure he will." said Albus. "We argued about it the other day, and I do hope I have impressed upon him the importance of completing his magical education."

"How's little Ariana?" Bathilda asked tentatively. She was loathe about entering the subject, because she knew how protective he was about his sister.

"She's doing well, I guess. She still feels guilty about Mother's…accident. But Ab seems to be able to console her. He can keep her calm and make her eat when she's being stubborn. I don't know what I will do when he's gone to school. Ariana loves me, I know, but she's reserved around me, because I'm so much older than her, and I haven't been around as much." He was looking at the lone bedroom downstairs, implying that Ariana was sleeping peacefully in her and Aberforth's room.

"Don't worry Albus. She's going to be fine. It is getting rather late, I should be going now. Stewie will be waiting for me to prepare the supper." She said, getting up from her chair and moving to the door.

"Why don't you come to my house, say around six? I can introduce you to Gellert over dinner."

"As you please, Ms. Bagshot" he said.

As he watched the woman walk past the gate, he was imagining his meeting with this "Gellert". He hadn't been around boys of his age since the end of the school-year. He was already feeling a little of the nervousness he felt around boys. And this newcomer was supposedly as talented as him. Was this going to be his chance at…..? Not likely.

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Be sure that she has her pudding, and tuck her in nicely, alright? And make sure there's a little light..." Albus was saying animatedly as he went around the kitchen, seeing that everything was safely locked up, as Aberforth stood at the doorway, munching on a carrot.

"Oh please, it ain't like I can't look after her myself. I do it better than you, for sure. You just go and have your posh party with the Durmstrang bloke." He said, exasperated and a little angry at the implicit allegation of his incompetence.

Albus sighed. He knew it was true that Ab was more than capable when it came to looking after Ariana. He was just being over-protective tonight, and wanted to make himself feel secure enough to leave them unsupervised for a few hours. He straightened his bow-tie. He felt the beginnings of nerves building up.

"Ok, don't fool around too late Ab. I'll be back before midnight, and woe befall you if I find either of you up and about" He said, and swept out of the kitchen. Aberforth didn't reply, but stuck his tongue out behind his brother, as he bent down to get his cloak from the chair near the fireplace.

"Good Night Ab." Albus said, and walked out of the room.

The night was cloudless and still. The streets of Godric's Hollow were barely alive, even though it was still only nearing eight. Albus walked briskly, his violet robes barely moving. He could've easily apparated to Miss Bagshot's, but he wanted to rid himself of the jitters, and walking always calmed him. Also, the Baghsot House was only a little way from his own.

As he reached the illuminated front steps of Bagshot House, he swept his robes, making sure they were looking as good as they could. Straightening his collar and bow-tie, he knocked twice. The door opened, and Miss Bagshot appeared.

"Right on time, as always, Albus." She said, a smile on her plump face. She wore a frilly magenta dress with a tight corset, and her hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun adorned with a long feather. She ushered him in, and shut the door behind him.

"Let me take it, sir" piped in a squeaky voice from below Albus' waist, as Stewie the house-elf helped him divest his cloak.

Bathilda led Albus into the parlour. The room, ornately adorned with tapestries and gilded curtains, was lit by a huge chandelier that hung in the center above a low table.

"Gellert will come down in a moment, he's still getting ready I'm afraid" She said, as she beckoned Albus to sit. He sat down in his usual chair, with his back to the grate, as Miss Bagshot sat opposite him on the other side of the table.

"I read your latest article on the alchemical properties of the blood of the Welsh Green in the _Practical Potioneer_, Albus, and I found it quite fascinating." She said, as Stewie poured both of them tea and placed a platter of crumpets on the table before Albus.

"Thank you Miss Bagshot, you are most kind. I had been working on it for quite a while back at school, with plenty of help from Professor Murray, off course. I intend to elaborate on it with studies into the properties of a few rare dragons, like the Ukranian Iron-Belly, after Ab goes back to school. But I'm tied up a bit at the moment…" He stopped mid-sentence as the stranger walked into the room.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore. I am Gellert Grindelwald. It is nice, to finally meet you, after all the praise my great-aunt has been showering on you since I came," He said, as he walked over to Albus, a hand extended in welcome.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Grindelwald," said Albus, as he stood up and took the young man's hand and shook it. He felt a tremor pass through him as he looked into the stunning face of Grindelwald, whose eyes were fixed on his, a proud, jaunty smile fixed on his face. He was a little taller than Albus (who himself was quite tall for his age), and had a kind of royal air to him. His golden hair fell in curls to his shoulder, adding to his regal looks. He was incredibly dashing, his face bearing resemblance to the proud perfection of the roman sculptures that Albus adored.

Grindelwald sat down on the chair next to Albus', and crossed his legs, his head thrown back in slightly arrogant gesture. Bathilda Bagshot was watching the scene with rapt attention and interest, as the historian in her told her this meeting was a crucial one that would have some resonance in times to come.

"So, I hear that you were top of the year when you finished school this year?" He said, looking at Albus, who blushed a little with pride and joy. (Then he cursed himself for behaving like a twelve year-old girl).

"At Hogwarts, that is" He added with a slight sneer.

Albus registered the thinly veiled insult, and smiled. Great, he thought. This ought to be fun. Why did all the seemingly clever men have to be arrogant berks?

"I heard that you left school early. Is that so?" Dumbledore asked innocently, taking a sip from his tea-cup. He felt a little satisfaction as he saw Grindelwald's lips tighten a little.

"You can say that, in a manner. It seemed that they had nothing more to offer me." He replied curtly.

"Indeed. There is only so much one can learn until one reaches their limit" Albus said, crossing his legs too as an affront.

"I am among those who believe that textual education can only do so much. Practical knowledge and experience is superlative to all the reciting and tinkering that goes on in classrooms. Exams and grades may be good in theory, but what good are they when a real situation arises? I'm afraid not much, Mr. Dumbledore." Grindelwald said, a crooked smile playing on his lips. Miss Bagshot glared at her nephew, but Albus simply laughed.

"Indeed, _you_ would think so, Mr. Grindelwald. But I consider it imperative that one familiarize oneself with all the knowledge that is available with them before they go out and start testing and experimenting, lest they fail miserably." Albus said, as he looked at Grindelwald to register his reaction.

"You make a fair point, Mr. Dumbledore. But I want to be the first, to be the innovator. I want people to know and adore me for my talents and know its full potency. I want to be able to reach those realms in wizardry seldom reached or tread, and extend the limits of my own abilities beyond anything seen as yet."

"I admire your wish to be innovative and adventurous, Mr. Grindelwald, but I am perfectly alright with being the best at what I do. I appreciate perfection and the satisfaction it gives me more than all the adulation, I'm afraid"

Grindelwald was silent for a moment, then flashed a wild, gleeful grin, that transformed his arrogant face cherubic.

"I can see that you are indeed as brilliant as my Aunt has made you out to be, Mr. Dumbledore, and I will be glad to have your company during my stay here." He said, again taking Albus' hands in his. Albus grinned back.

Bathilda Bagshot smiled. She knew that now that the ice had been broken, they were good. It would be fun to watch these pair of brilliant young wizards together, especially since she could sense the element of competitiveness that had blossomed between them. The radical ideals and adventurous brilliance of Grindelwald and the incredible intellect and skill of Dumbledore could be a potent combination.

"Dinner is served, Mistress," Stewie squeeked at that moment, and Miss Bagshot ushered the two young men into the dining room.

Albus Dumbledore was smitten. He could hardly concentrate on what he was eating, while his eyes ravished the perfect face of his new acquaintance. Gellert Grindelwald. He did not know why, but he was entranced by this young man. He had never felt this feeling of having to impress, entertain as well as admire someone before. He felt foolish, because all his life so far, he had been blind to anything that could separate his rapt attention from matters that were either intellectual, educational or familial. He had never had the chance to have a real friendship with anyone nearly as exciting as Grindelwald. As he watched the new arrival talk animatedly about the futility of his expulsion from Durmstrang, Albus could only admire how his eyes lit up, and his face flushed lightly and his whole visage was animated with a wild energy as he talked about how he had learned far more in the time since he left school than a whole year there. May be what he felt was a need for something more than just friendship… His heart fluttered at the thought.

"…and I have been dreaming of coming to Godric's Hollow for quite some time now. A place with such historical significance deserves a visit. I'm looking forward to finding all there is to know about this place by the time I return home." He said, looking at Ms. Bagshot. Albus snapped out of his reverie at this, realizing a golden opportunity to bond with him.

"Well, I will be happy to show you around Mr. Grindelwald. There are several fascinating places to visit here, and I'm quite sure you will enjoy them immensely." Albus looked expectantly at Grindelwald as he said this. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"That is most kind of you. It will be my pleasure indeed to have your company, Mr. Dumbledore."

"The pleasure is all mine." Albus repeated, and smiled.

They all talked a little more after supper, but finally, it was time for Albus to leave. He bid good night to Ms. Bagshot, and was about to wish Grindelwald, when he said he would see him off at the door. Bathilda smiled, seeing how her nephew had warmed up to Albus.

"When should I call for our first outing, Mr. Grindelwald?" Albus said, as he reached the doorway. He was anxious to spend more time with this charming stranger.

"Please, call me Gellert," He said, smiling again. Albus' stomach felt like it had suddenly filled with a thousand butterflies.

"Let's start around nine, shall we?" Grindelwald replied.

"As you wish Mr. Grin... I mean Gellert." Albus changed mid-sentence, and giggled in embarrassment, as he saw Grindelwald chuckle. He felt idiotic, something he certainly never felt usually.

"Good Night, Albus." He said, as he shook his hand.

"Good Night, Gellert." Albus replied, and started back home. He had only gone a few paces, when he couldn't stop himself, and looked back. His heart skipped a beat as he Gellert still looking out at him, leaning on the door-frame. Albus smiled, heaved a sigh and with a final wave, disapparated beyond the extant of the shield.


End file.
